This invention relates to improvements in computer-related equipment.
With the advent of high quality stereophonic audio to accompany the video displays on television screens and computer monitors, there has developed a need for a convenient and universally adjustable means for mounting loudspeakers in close proximity to television and monitor screens. The present invention, which is summarized and described in detail below, meets this need.